Life is Complicated
by Loverofallfiction
Summary: Evelyn's and Cullen's relationship seemed sincere until one night she tells him otherwise. Saya Amell finds a cure to the Calling and somehow gets dragged into the aftermath of the breakup. Awkwardness is ensured. Trevelyan/ Hawke Cullen/Amell
1. Awkward Revelations

Well, this story popped in my head yesterday. It will be updated at least weekly since the chapters are short. I have not abandoned my other stories. The Affection:Amell story will be updated this week. I want to thank the Writer's and Cullen group on Facebook for their support and we will see where this goes. Hope you enjoy!

Thanks for reading, etc. You all are awesome!

* * *

_Prologue_

Evelyn felt dirty for what she was about to do. Cullen's gaze was filled with love and she knew that it was directed towards her. Her heart felt as though it was breaking the longer she stared at him. She closed her eyes in pain, knowing that she was going to literally shatter his heart into a million pieces without using her bow. Was she that selfish?

Fighting Corypheus was easier than her current situation. It took several months for her to get into a relationship with Cullen. She thought she was in love. She thought that he was the one that she was going to grow old with together. That was until she met _him_. All she had to say was two simple words and it would be over. Those two simple words were quick as snapping her fingers. Two seconds at most. The thought made her want to throw up. Cullen deserved better.

"Evie?" His soft voice broke her out of her self-loathing.

Seeing the concern in his eyes made her gulp, her throat was dry from nervousness. Maybe looking at something else would make the process go a little easier. The crack on his office wall suddenly became interesting, but she could still feel his eyes on her. Her palms became sweaty the longer she stayed in his presence.

_Just get it over with! _She screamed in her mind. She looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes, mentally counting to three.

She cleared her throat to ready her voice. "Cullen…" She began. Her hands fidgeted with the folds of her robes, wiping the sweat from her palms. _Why was this so difficult? _She mentally groaned.

His brow furrowed in confusion from the tone of her voice. She was going to go to the Void for doing this.

"Is everything alright?" He asked softly and she stiffened when he gently touched her arms, losing her resolve.

"Sorry, my love. I have a lot on my mind. Let's go to bed." She winced as soon as the words uttered from her mouth. She was leading him on.

Mechanically, she made her way up the ladder. She could feel his presence following her from behind. One step creaked in protest from the combined weight of his armor. When she reached his bedroom, she stopped to see the moonlight peering from the hole from his roof that remained unfixed. How many starry nights had they laid under the moonlight? She had fond memories and she was sure that Cullen did as well. She had a sinking feeling that tonight was going to be the worst night of Cullen's life.

She frowned at the perfectly made bed. She needed to find a better way to handle the situation. Perhaps, it would be easier in the morning after she came up with a better strategy.

A tender touch to her face broke her out of her musings. Cullen was on top of her. Taking a brief glance at her body, she saw that she was already naked. His touch used to set her on fire but now she felt empty. She wanted the night to pass by quickly.

When he entered her, she forcefully gasped and shut her eyes. She knew she stiffened at some point. If Cullen noticed, he did not show. Their bodies rocked back and forth. The longer he was in her, she could feel her release coming like a storm. Cullen's hair turned to black. His once amber eyes faded to a sky blue. His perfect nose had a scar.

"Garrett!" She yelled as soon as she reached her climax. She felt his hands stiffen on her shoulders before falling on the bed. His shoulders sagged and his head bowed.

She wounded him.

Reaching a hand out, she quickly retracted it back. She had already done enough damage for the night. He did not move his eyes from the spot she was laying on the bed as she exited from him.

"I'm sorry." She muttered as she scrambled to get her clothes before escaping down the ladder. Tears streamed from her eyes by the way she handled the situation. She felt free but she broke the commander's heart in the process.

She did not see the box holding a ring on his nightstand.

* * *

A/N: Cullen is not going to be all sobby. I believe that would be out of character for him.

* * *

**Next time:**

"Saya Amell, you do realize that I banished all Grey Wardens from Orlais?"


	2. Horrible First Impressions

**Thank you, for your interest in this story! It has been received better than I had originally anticipated.**

**Sorry, for the slight delay in posting this. I had to rewrite this a couple of times to get a personality for Saya that would work well with this story. Her original incarnation was too much like my Solona Amells in my other stories.**

**This particular story is not betad, so it is likely I may have missed something. I'll correct the mistakes tomorrow when I can freshly look at this.**

**I want to thank you in advance for reading ,etc. You are awesome!**

* * *

There are many legends that exist throughout Thedas. One in particular involved Saya Amell ,the Vanquisher of the Fifth Blight , Warden Commander of Ferelden, Arlessa of Amaranthine, etc. The tales made her seem extraordinary, depending who was asked. Who wouldn't be scared of someone who could breathe fire or eat Darkspawn for breakfast? In reality, she was the most scattered brained person throughout all of Thedas.

"I don't know…" Saya Amell mused over the tunics at an Orlesian market stall, using her hands as an invisible balance. "I can't decide on the cotton or the silk." She frowned at the two materials, ignoring the flustered look of the vendor. "Anyway, how have you been?" She questioned, testing the weights of the fabric in her hands.

"It's not safe for you." The vendor warned, eyes darting to the passing guards as she continued to shift through the clothing.

"I know the world's dangerous." Amell agreed without looking up, causing the vendor to sigh in disbelief.

"No, it's not good for you to be here." The clerk clarified after she blew off his warning.

"I know you're in a rush. I'm just getting some wares and leaving for Skyhold." The clerk coughed at disbelief at her statement.

"Hero, if you are planning on going to Skyhold, please, choose a different choice of attire." He pleaded for her safety, causing her to look at him in confusion.

"What's wrong with my attire?" She asked, crossing her arms in thought.

"Inquisitor Trevelyan banished all Grey Wardens from Orlais." He answered, eyes narrowing in concern.

"What…why…when did this happen?!" How did this big news elude her? She was forgetful but not to the point where she would forget something such as this. Her eyebrows knitted in concentration as she pondered the vendor's words. Didn't she hear about this months ago?

"Oh, wait now that you mention it, I remember now."

"I would love to explain, but it won't be in your best interest. Please, conclude your business before the soldiers take notice." He took half of her money and shoved the wares in her hand to get her out of the marketplace.

Amell gave the vendor a small smile of gratitude and began walking towards the exit of Val Royeaux until she stopped dead in the middle of the square. _How do I get out of here again?_

* * *

It took two weeks to get to Skyhold with a horse that she bought from a farmer. She was sure that she was charged an extortionate rate because of her status as a Grey Warden. She shook her head at the thought. She hated dwelling on the past. Her eyes lit up as she approached the drawbridge of the Keep. The Keep was surely magnificent, for it was surrounded by mountains and the infrastructure did look like it was touching the sky.

As soon as she approached the gates, she got strange looks from the people within the Keep. They were whispering animatedly with each other and she wondered did she have something on her face. She shrugged and dismounted off her horse since there was no use worrying about idle gossip.

As soon as her feet touch the ground, someone cried, "Halt!"

Turning around, there were a contingent of ten soldiers with their swords drawn at her.

"What seems to be the problem?" She huffed at their threatening display.

"Grey Warden, you are under arrest." One of the soldiers approached, holding his sword in a defensive stance. From the corner of her eye, she could see the other soldiers closing in on her, ready to strike if she made one wrong move.

"I'm not a Grey Warden." She protested until she looked at her armor. "Oh, shit." She had forgotten to change her armor.

At her moment of distraction, she felt arms tighten around her own. The people watched as she was dragged, a dirt path formed by her dragging feet. She didn't know where they were taking her as they continued to move forward. One guard ran up ahead and opened a wooden door that sounded like it needed to be oiled. This new room was damp as though the room had been flooded once before. A guard fiddled with some keys and she could hear the release of a lock. She felt her body move forward suddenly, turning around she quickly caught herself before she fell to the ground. The metal door locked shut before her, trapping her in the prison's dungeons.

She did not know how long she was stuck in the prisons. To amuse herself, she stood holding the bars of her cell, staring her jailor down. At first, it made him uncomfortable to point where he told her to "stop staring at him" countless times until he decided to ignore her. Eventually, the door to her prison opened and soldiers came in with shackles and bound her hands.

"You're coming with us for judgment." One of the soldiers informed, and she was led by two soldiers each holding one of her arms.

They passed many people who looked liked nobles and they stared. _Why do they always stare? _She wanted to roll her eyes at the people observing her. The doors to the Keep were open and she was led into a grand hall that was brightly lit by candles. The room was crowded but what caught her eye was the middle of the room.

In the center, was a person sitting on a throne. If she had to take a wild guess, the person on the throne was the Inquisitor. She was wearing silk. She had blonde hair and was sitting legs crossed with fingertips touching. To her right, was a tall man with black hair, blue eyes, and a scar on his nose. His armor looked fierce and had fur around his neck. One hand rested on the throne, but he had the same frowning expression on his face as the Inquisitor.

To the man's right, a dwarf holding a cup was looking at her with a curious expression. Before Saya had a chance to observe the rest of the room, she stopped abruptly and shrugged the soldier's hand off her.

"Do you treat all visitors like this?" She glared at the Inquisitor, which caused the woman's eyes to narrow at her.

"Don't play coy. You must have heard what happened to the Grey Wardens. You must be really stupid to come here. Who are you?" She asked with an authoritative tone.

Amell opened her mouth to answer until red hair caught her eyes. Staring at the woman's face, she realized that she recognized her.

"Leliana!" Amell greeted, forgetting why she was in the room in the first place.

"Saya Amell. "Leliana acknowledged before looking at the Inquisitor warily. Amell noticed that the Inquisitor's face was contorted with anger. It was likely because Amell did rudely dismiss her question in front of her people in the hall.

"I would hug you but considering the distance between us and the fact that I'm bound," She held up her shackled hands for emphasis. "It's a little hard at the moment. "

The Inquisitor stared at her as though trying to take in every detail of her and comparing her to someone or something. After her assessing gaze, her mouth turned into a grim line. "Saya Amell, you do realize that I have banished all Grey wardens from Ferelden?"

"Well, I was reminded by a merchant, and I did forgot to change. It shouldn't matter since I am not a Grey Warden no longer." Her statement caused everyone in the room to gasp. Amell couldn't help but smirk at their reaction. Leaving the Wardens was frowned upon, but if she lost all her abilities, then there was no use staying in the order.

"I will be the judge of that." The Inquisitor commented before leaning back in her throne. "What brings you to Skyhold?"

"I was looking for refuge before I travel to Ferelden to speak with King Alistair."

The small dwarf sputtered on his drink.

"Alistair… What business do you have with him? I hear that you both didn't part in amicable terms." Trevelyan's mouth was upturned slightly as though she was recalling what happened between her and the king

"My business with him is my own. " Amell answered with a tone of finality.

The Inquisitor wasn't impressed by her display. "Do you realize who you are speaking to? Your fate is in my hands."

Saya may be in Skyhold, but she wasn't going to let the Inquisitor threaten her into giving her information. She was going to call the Inquisitor exactly who she was.

"You're … Maker, I can't think of the word ." She admitted as she tapped her foot impatiently. "Wait! Tyrannical."

"Inquisitor, if I may interject." As soon as the Inquisitor made eye contact with the Antivan wearing a gold dress, she took that as permission to continue. "The Hero of Ferelden could aid our cause in Ferelden."

"I agree with Josephine." Leliana agreed while looking at the former Warden in concern. Amell believed that they were trying to save her life.

The Inquisitor propped her elbow on the armrest as she stared at Amell pensively. Amell wanted to shrink under her shrewd gaze. Finally, she spoke. "Let's say I believe you, which I don't. King Alistair isn't in Ferelden at the moment. He will stop by here in a month's time for the celebration of Corypheus's defeat. I still think you are dangerous, yet my Spymaster and my Ambassador believe you to be a valuable asset." She mused as her fingers tapped the armrest as she continued to think. " Now that I think about it, you'll be the perfect person to help me with a task." She scoffed.

"What is it?"

"Everyone leave, I want to speak with the _Hero_ alone." Trevelyan's gaze remained locked on her as everyone began to murmur and leave the room. Amell didn't bother looking behind her, for it would make it seem like she was uncomfortable staring at the Inquisitor. The door slamming alerted them that they were the only occupants of the room.

"I want you to be the assistant to the Commander of my armies." She said flatly.

"Why would your Commander need an assistant? Doesn't he have soldiers who can easily fulfill that role?" Amell let out a breath she didn't know she was holding at the request.

If Saya wasn't watching the Inquisitor closely, she would have missed the brief look of regret that was on her face. "There was a matter that wasn't handled tactfully. I'm afraid it's best for you to observe the aftermath of what happened yourself, without me boring you with the details." She sighed.

"It's not like I have a choice."

"I don't believe you when you say, "you aren't a Grey Warden.' This is only a temporary appointment until he recovers. The choice is yours to accept. However, if you leave those gates, I better hear that you haven't set one foot in Orlais."

"Fine, I'll accept."

Trevelyan nodded and got up from the throne. She opened a door on the right side of the wall and summoned a soldier. She spoke a few words to him, and he left her and approached Saya, unlocking the shackles.

"Get settled in Amell. We'll meet again in the War Room tomorrow at noon." Trevelyan ordered, and with one last look, she left the room.

* * *

Amell was bored staring at the ceiling in her room. There were no books in the guest quarters she was assigned. So, she made a mental note to buy some. She sighed as she picked herself up from the bed. She might as well kill some time exploring the Keep until she got tired. Opening the door, she walked out but she didn't miss the guard standing next to it.

"Are you standing there to keep people out or to make sure I don't wake up possessed?" She asked appalled. She couldn't believe the Inquisitor's audacity of keeping her under house arrest.

"I'm sorry, mam. It was the Inquisitor's orders." The guard answered sheepishly.

She moved a stray lock of hair that fell in her eyes, shaking her head in frustration.

"I need a walk." She needed to get away from the hall, but after walking a few feet, she could hear the footsteps echoing behind her. She turned around to confront the guard following her. "Really, do you need to follow? This Keep is surrounded by soldiers. I am not that stupid to take on an entire fortress." He must have seen the angry look on her face because he muttered an apology and returned to his post by her room door.

She took quick strides as she walked straight. She didn't care where she was going . She regretted going to Skyhold, but at least she got to see Leliana, albeit briefly. She was slightly envious of the mountains that looked so serene in the distance. Her life was a mess at the moment, and she wondered whether she made the right choice of staying at Skyhold for a while. She didn't really have a choice since her duty was gone. Her hope was to give Alistair a peace offering so that he could find her some purpose in her life.

The sounds of footsteps approaching knocked her out of her current thoughts. She watched as a figure, wearing ceremonial armor with fur resting on the pauldrons and neck, walked towards her direction. Narrowing her eyes, she could make out the profile to be a man who seemed lost in thought.

He stopped at the base of the stairs and stared into the distance before looking at his hand. His right hand was clenched on an object. With an angry growl, he threw the object with all of his might and watched as it fell in the dark abyss below. After the action, he started panting heavily and clutched the stonewall in front of him for support.

Saya couldn't help but sympathize with him. "Yeah," Amell wanted to laugh when he jumped. She closed her eyes with mirth as she continued. "I'm also having one of those days. Although, I wish I had something to throw over the battlements."

"W-Warden?" _That voice_, Saya thought it familiar and she opened her eyes in shock as he continued to address her. Alrlessa? Enchanter Amell."

She had not been Enchanter Amell in years, but the way he said it reminded her of _him_.

"Cullen?" Her question was almost buried in the wind, for it was barely above a whisper. She had wanted to see him for many years and she tried looking for him in Kirkwall, but he never answered her letters. She was glad that he was alive and well.

"Saya?" His eyes looked at her with some unfathomable emotion as he said her name. "Maker, this can't be happening," He muttered, running his fingers through his hair in frustration before looking at her. "What are you doing here?" He almost sounded wounded, but she couldn't understand why?

"I should ask the same, Cullen." She countered to save her pride. Why did she expect that he would be happy to see her? Maybe he did not answer her letters because he did not want her in his life. The thought hurt because she always thought him a friend.

"I'm the Commander of the Inquisition's forces." The way he said it was so professional and without any hints of his warmth. His mannerisms reconfirmed her belief that he was distancing himself , and she wanted to flee. The irony of the situation was that he was the Commander she was forced to interact with him.

"You're kidding." Amell laughed nervously as she ran her fingers through her red hair, perspiration forming on her brow. _Please Maker, let this be a joke. _ Amell wanted to find the punch line.

"Why do you find this funny?" He asked incredulously.

"The Inquisitor told me that she needed me as the assistant to the Commander of the Inquisition's forces." She answered in a rush.

"I see." He said evenly before turning his gaze to the horizon.

"Cullen, why do you need an assistant?" She wanted to know what she was dealing with so that she could get an idea of what her tasked entailed.

"I rather not talk about this, especially with you of all people." He dismissed her question with a clipped tone, but then suddenly looked at her. She may have been imagining it, but he seemed almost apologetic.

"I-I understand. I'm sorry that I am interfering," she watched as he opened his mouth, but she didn't want to hear what he had to say, "and was put in a situation that you don't want." She didn't bother to see what he had to say because she hurriedly ran down the stairs to hide in the safety of her room.

* * *

Ever since Saya was cured of the taint, her sleep was free of nightmares. She often enjoyed the peaceful sleep. There wasn't a night that passed where she was restless until her first night in Skyhold. Her mind continued to replay her interactions with the Inquisitor and Cullen. She concluded that she wanted to be far away from Orlais as soon as possible. She yawned as she thought of the likelihood of that happening. The month couldn't pass by quickly enough. Following the people in the Chantry courtyard, she made her way to the nearest available bench and sat down as she waited for the morning Chant. Her eyes began to droop as she waited.

"Saya, do you mind if I sit?" She nearly jumped at the voice. Looking up, Cullen was looking at her inquisitively. At her nod, he took the available side right next to her. She was grateful that the Chantry goers were talking; otherwise they would have been left in uncomfortable silence.

"D-Did you settle in alright?" He looked at her concerned,trying to break the awkwardness between them.

"Sure." _It's only awkward if you make it, _she mentally scolded herself at her childish thoughts. She didn't bother watching her reaction as the crowd became more animated. She wondered what was causing quite the stir until she saw the familiar patch of wavy blonde hair.

Saya wanted to snort at the behavior. The people of Skyhold acted as though they had never seen Trevelyan before, and they were bowing at her and looking at her as some sort of religious icon. The Inquisitor was followed by Mother Giselle, who Amell met earlier that morning.

"She sure does know how to make an entrance." Amell commented, as the crowd continued to stand up and bow to Inquisitor.

At her statement, Cullen's eyes hardened as he stared at Trevelyan's direction.

"That she does." He agreed with a tone of hostility.

Amell watched as Trevelyan looked in their direction for a moment, not missing the small glare that Cullen threw towards her. She hurriedly looked away and the man, who was standing by her in the throne room, had his arm over her shoulder on the bench, tugging her close to his body.

She wanted to question Cullen about the man the Inquisitor was with, but Mother Giselle took her place in the middle of the courtyard.

"Let all repeat the Chant of Light. " The Mother beckoned and recited the first stanza. "Only the Word dispels the darkness upon us."

Saya repeated the Chant along with those present after Giselle said the line.

"A learned child is a blessing upon his parents and onto the Maker." Giselle continued to droll. Her voice was very hard to follow and Amell felt her mind drifting.

She could not help but wonder why there was a tension in the air almost as though there was an animosity between Cullen and the Inquisitor.

She really should be listening to the Chant, so she redirected her gaze to the Mother. "And so Rajmael in the heathen temple recanted." Nope, it was still hard to pay attention.

Cullen wasn't the type to hold grudges. At least, from their confrontation from last night it seemed like nothing had changed between them. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw his brow was furrowed, deep in thought as he listened to the message.

"Speak only the Word; Sing only the chant." _Really, how could any one listen this woman speak?_ She thought with droopy eyes, and her mind continued rationalize the mystery of what was going on.

Then again what did Saya know? They were different people and time had changed them. This still didn't explain the fact why Cullen was bothered by the sight of another man's arms around the Inquisitor. Was there some sort of jealousy?

Saya shook her head and chided herself. These thoughts were very inappropriate at her location. She tried listening to the Mother speak. "Then the Golden City is thine," spoke **-**

_Dear Maker, can the woman change the pitch of her voice?_ The warden fidgeted in her seat. Maybe, it was worse than she thought_. _Maybe the Inquisitor stood Cullen up or was in a relationship with Cullen. She was willing to give the Inquisitor some credibility to her morality_. Unless," _the Herald of Andraste was a cheater."

Saya was cut out of her musings when the courtyard was silent. Looking up, Giselle was glaring at her, and everyone was staring at her in shock. Trevelyan's face was a shade of red that rivaled a tomato.

"Um…" Amell began, her throat suddenly dry. Maybe there was a way to save her from embarrassment. "Maker, forgive me, for I have sinned and was a cheater at cards. She winced as she realized how dumb her words were.

"Saya Amell, you have disrespected this service. Leave now." Giselle commanded, pointing her finger at the exit.

The Warden sighed as she got up from the bench. The truth will come to light somehow. Until then, this was going to be the longest month in Skyhold.

* * *

**I am done updating for the week! I finally have time to catch up on reviewing stories.**

**I want to thank Ilyahna,Keliandra,cynderjenn,eureka234,mindofgeekness, and redrosemary for their reviews. You guys rock!**


	3. Knowing One's Place

Hi you all sorry for the delay. Here is chapter 3! I am going to try and post the next chapter tomorrow. If I miss tomorrow, then there will be two chapters this coming up week.

Will reedit tomorrow.

Thank you again for reading, etc.

* * *

Evelyn Trevelyan had always prided herself in staying in control no matter the circumstance. She faced many situations throughout the three years in her fight against Corypheus. Not once did she lose her cool until today. This Warden was barely in Skyhold for twenty-four hours, yet she was already causing discord. Maybe it would have been easier to banish her so that her unpredictability in giving inappropriate comments would not wreak havoc throughout her Keep.

As she walked by a group of nobles, they started eagerly gossiping amongst themselves, giving her a knowing glance. The Inquisitor absently clenched her fists at her sides, trying to control the urge to snap at the nobles for not minding their own business. Taking three deep breathes to calm herself, she continued to walk towards the War Room.

Josephine's brow furrowed as soon as she threw open the War Room door and walked in with a purpose. The Antivan calmly pushed in her chair and followed her into the room. Evelyn was grateful that the diplomat was well versed in social queues to not make a statement regarding the morning's events otherwise she would have flipped.

The War Room opened and Leliana entered and held the door open, allowing Saya Amell entry. The Inquisitor fought the urge to glare at the Warden for making a fool out of her at the morning's Chant.

"The War Room is where the Inquisition makes the biggest decisions that shape all of Thedas." Trevelyan began to instruct Amell with an air of authority. This was her element. The mage needed to be reminded who was in control of Skyhold.

"Leliana is the resident spymaster and Josephine is my diplomat."

Amell nodded to the two advisors before returning her gaze with a frown. "Surely, the Commander should be present? He leads your armies."

It took all of Trevelyan's self-control to not rub her eyes in frustration. She didn't want to talk to Amell about Cullen's situation at least for another week.

"Yes… three weeks ago, the Commander stopped showing up. In his stead, he would send-

Her eyes narrowed at the intruder who ran through the War Room door, clutching his knees panting. It was the same scout that interrupted Cullen's and her first kiss. Ever since Cullen missed the meetings, he sent her this person in his stead. She was sure he did this to spite her.

"Sorry, Inquisitor! I am late." The scout stammered.

"Soldier, you are relieved of your duty of being Cullen's scribe from this day forth." Trevelyan dismissed the scout. How much interaction Amell had with Cullen she did not know. She had hoped that Amell told Cullen of her new appointment. If not, sending this scout back to Cullen was a clear message that he will deal with Saya Amell from this day onward.

"B-But your grace-" The scout began weakly before getting cut off by Trevelyan's raised hand.

"I said leave." She commanded with a tone of finality, gesturing towards the door.

He stuttered and left. The other three ladies present in the War Room let out held breaths, but Trevelyan was only interested in talking to one of them.

"This is why you are here. The scribe is incompetent and forgets key information. The last scouts got lost in the Hinterlands when they should have been in the Storm Coast." She informed the mage. The mage's lips were set in a tight line as though she wanted to argue.

"If I may be direct, Inquisitor." Amell began.

"Saya, don't. "Leliana chided, putting a hand on Saya's shoulder.

The mage shrugged Leliana's arm off her as she gripped the War Table tightly. "Don't you think that this game you are playing is childish? You are both adults for the Maker's sake. I should not be in the middle of this." Amell said angrily.

"I hear that Ferelden is nice this time of year." Trevelyan retorted, unmoved from the mage's outburst.

"Understood, Inquisitor." The mage's shoulder sunk in defeat, but it did not stop her glare.

"Now then, where were we?" Trevelyan asked after Amell's cooperation

"Ah, yes. Leliana what do you have to report."

"There are residual Red Templars, stragglers from where Corypheus armies in the Western Approach." The former bard recounted, fixing the cowl over her head.

"I want a contingent of soldiers to hunt them down. I don't want them to become insane from the long exposure of red Lyrium and start attacking Emprise du Lion. Keep your spies on them. I want to know every move they make until my soldiers get there."

"Understood." Leliana nodded in understanding. Trevelyan turned her gaze to the diplomat.

"Josephine, how goes the meeting with Duke Gaspard?" Josephine was supposed to receive information from Celene's general. Even though she brokered peace between Celene, Briala, and Gaspard, there were still tensions throughout Orlais.

"He is scheduled to arrive today. I have arranged to meet with him in the meeting room on the western battlements." Josephine answered as she lifted a page from her clipboard, checking the accuracy of her information.

"Good, maybe we can arrange some agreement about compensation from the Arbor Wilds. The last thing we need is to have a fight over hunks of rocks." Trevelyan answered bored."Very good. If no one has any other plans, you all are dismissed."

* * *

Evelyn was not a cruel person, but recent events made her appear otherwise. She knew that she probably lost some respect from her Inner Circle. How could she explain to them that she had to do it? When she started the relationship with Cullen it was sincere at first. She thought her heart belonged to him and his hers. As the relationship progressed, she began to realize that their "I love you's" were empty. Meeting _him_ and her observations of Cullen put everything into perspective for her.

Her stride came to a halt and all thoughts left her as she saw a familiar figure. Garrett Hawke's back was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, one foot propped behind him. He looked rather bored as he watched those she had just met leave. His eyes lingered a little longer on Saya Amell, who stared back at him curiously before walking out of the door.

When his eyes landed on hers, his mouth upturned with a mischievous grin. She knew that look and her chest started to feel hot.

"I thought you would be in that War Room forever." He stated as he stood in front of her. She always had to look up at him because he was tall.

"Is something the matter?" She asked concerned. This was the first time he waited after one of her War Room meetings.

He smiled a small smile, giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "I know you're stressed and my cousin's outburst this morning was unexpected."

_Cousin? _Trevelyan could not help but stare at the mage in shock. Amell was related to Hawke. She did not like the idea of being potentially related to Amell. The Warden was a little dense.

"Saya Amell is your cousin? She does not seem to recognize you." She wanted to hear the story. Varric and Cullen left this important detail out when they told her about the Hero of Ferelden.

"Maybe she does not know." He answered with a shrug before turning his heated gaze towards her. "We can talk about her later because she is not important at the moment. You, my dear, on the other hand need your burden's relieved."

"How do you expect to do that?" She whispered, her voice had failed her at the implication of his statement.

He pretended to think a moment, with his forefingers rubbing his chin and walked to the door and locked it.

"This is Josephine's office." She pointed out, staring at him in disbelief.

"Your Antivan advisor has an important meeting with an Orleasian diplomat if I recall. She is occupied for a few hours." He smiled at her seductively as he slowly stalked towards her.

"You are insatiable." She huffed and looked away from him, pretending to be annoyed.

"What can I say? It's a part of my charm."

He slowly eased her shirt off of her and started walking her back slowly. When something caught the back of her leg, she gasped but the sound was muffled by his mouth catching hers.

"You drive me crazy," she moaned into his neck, her hands busy unbuckling the straps to his armor. "Oh Maker, the things I want to do to you."

They were on the couch now, him hovering over her without his armor and she had a clear view of his perfectly taut muscles. Her breath hitched at the sight.

He lifted the breast band over her head and for a moment he stared. "Just perfect," he murmured before diving in her breasts.

* * *

After the meeting with the war room, Saya Amell found herself in the tavern. She had barely been in Skyhold for less than a day and she felt she was on the Inquisitor's black list. It was barely the afternoon and she was sporting a flagon of ale. No one was in the tavern at this hour beside the tavern master. Her life was definitely pathetic. She pushed down her depressing thought and tipped her cup back.

"I heard what happened in that Chantry thing."

Saya Amell choked on her drink at the interruption. Her eyes were drawn to a blonde elf, wearing a top that did not cover her stomach. Her eyes could not stop looking at the choppy, short hair that looked like it had been cut with blunted shears.

"I-I'm sorry who are you?" The Warden sputtered, hitting her chest to try and get the offending liquid out of her throat. The appearance of the elf was a shock because she did not hear her approach.

"The name's Sera. What you did at the Chantry made you an automatic friend in my book." Sera patted Amell's back cheerfully.

"I think I made a fool of myself." She thought if this elf liked her then her reputation in Skyhold was truly bad. She did not miss the dagger's on the elf's side. This elf was bad news.

"You reminded those stuffy nobles that the Inquisitor has feelings. It has been really serious around here. I can't have fun while everyone has duty shoved up there own arses. Speaking of which. Those arsebiscuits need to be reminded she is a person."

"How do you propose to do that?" The mage, mused bringing the cup to her mouth.

"It's been a while since I have done pranks. I have one set up in mind and today is the perfect opportunity since Lady Prissypants is away. I need the Inquisitor's schedule. Are you in?"

"I think I am going to regret this. " Amell sighed, rubbing the back of her head anxiously. Surely, nothing else could go wrong. Her options were to try and find Cullen to deliver her report or pull a prank. The latter seemed like an easier option. "Okay, I'm in."

"I knew you were different." Sera laughed,causing Amell to instantly recoil from the elf's excitement. She thought Sera was a little crazy as she ran out of the tavern. She paused at the door and turned around. She frowned at the distance between Amell and herself.

"Come on, yeah." She beckoned eagerly.

_Way to be subtle, Sera._ Saya instantly regretted coming along as they caught the attention of every noble in the Great Hall.

"I think it's locked." The mage tried, pushing the ambassador's door open.

"Just let me do it." Sera replied impatiently, crouching and reaching into her kit for a lock pick.

Saya didn't know how much time had passed by, but she could hear thumping and muffled voices on the other side of the door. At first, she thought it was a figment of her imagination but the noises were becoming increasingly louder.

"Do you hear something? It sounds like there is someone in the office." She reasoned, this was definitely a bad idea but her coercion sucked, and she didn't think she would be able to talk the elf out of this prank.

Sera ignored her and continued her ministrations on the lock. Suddenly, the lock clicked and the elf made an amuse snort. Pushing the door open, and Sera's body froze.

Saya was rooted to the spot. Why was she in the room? If she ran what tasks did she have to accomplish? All her thoughts went out the window at the scene before her. The Inquisitor was sweaty and panting as her hips rocked back and forth.

"Maker!" She screamed as she rode the person."OhGarrettyes.I-Love-"Amell watched in horror as the Inquisitor's eyes met hers. She let out a yell of surprise and removed herself off the man as she tried to cover her bare breasts and her lower regions but failing miserably.

"Hey, cousin." The male voice knocked Amell out of her shock. "Fancy seeing you here." Garrett greeted with a wink. He was lying on the couch with his hands behind his back of his head.

"We were just …Yeah, leaving. She did it!" Sera lied and ran off leaving Amell to fend for herself.

Amell swore she could hear a pin drop in the silence in the room. Her face became suddenly hot to think of a way to try and escape her situation. "This did not turn out as expected. If you both would excuse me… Um, carry on."

This was the last time Saya was going to allow the elf to talk her into pulling a prank on someone.

* * *

I have four more scenes planned out in my head but then I will be officially stuck, but I would appreciate any suggestions with what you want to see via a pm or review (signed or anonymous). I don't want to rush the relationship or drag this story out.

I am also planning a pitch perfect fanfic. After seeing the sequel, I came up with an AU that has not really been done before since I like writing comedy. It will have action and be a little angsty.

I want to thank ilyahna, Keliandra, Natzo,Eureka234, and Marika Haliwell for your reviews! You guy's are awesome :D


End file.
